Falling Petals
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: One, two, three, four, and five...five moments, five Akatsuki. One drifting petal... DeiSaku, SasoSaku, ItaSaku, KisaSaku, PeinSaku.


**This just randomly popped into my head randomly during the day, so I finally just gave up ignoring it and typed it.**

**Oh well, this is what I get from reading SakuraxAkatsuki fics all day.**

**I really shouldn't, I AM trying to write my other AU fics that aren't about the Akatsuki...**

**My brain is SO random. I try to write one thing, and something else happens!**

**Urgh.**

**Anyway, I was planning on writing five more, and posting them as another fic, or maybe another chapter.**

**Using the same five male characters of course; Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein.**

**'Cause they are my Akatsuki hotties ('cept Kisame, I just luv him because he makes for good crack fics, lol).**

**I love crack fics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_

* * *

_**

Falling Petals 

ONE.

The soft sounds of the rain was all she heard as she lay there, underneath the canopy of trees, her hair, clothes, and skin getting muddy. Her soft, labored breathing was steady.

She would not die today.

Her fingers twitched lightly. Her mouth opened, seeking more oxygen.

Something touched her cheek lightly. A hand. A male's hand; large, rough from use. It was comforting.

Familiar.

She leaned into it, softly exhaling.

"Time to go home, un," A voice came from above her.

"Okay,' She whispered. Hands and arms scooped her up, and she felt herself being pressed into a chest, hair that was not hers brushing over her forehead.

TWO.

She leaned closer to the warmth of the male next to her, closing her eyes after a long and weary mission.

"You over-exert yourself," Her companion murmmered, cold fingertips dancing across her forehead.

"Only whenever I'm around you," came the tired reply. 'You've got amazing stamina."

A chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you think so…"

"Only because you're a puppet…and you can't feel anymore."

Wooden arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"And how many times must you bring this up?"

"Whenever I want to…"

"You're…annoying…"

She huffs.

Lips brush across her hair, arms tighten in a way of apologizing.

She relaxes, her resting her head sideways on his chest.

_Together, forever._

THREE.

There is nothing worse for her now, there is no farther she can fall.

So she opens her eyes, blinking at the dark-haired older Uchiha unabashedly, falling into his crimson orbs.

She is, in a second, brought into his world. Enclosed in Sharingan, blood, and power.

Unable to move, she stays quiet as he quietly moves toward her, gathering her quickly and softly into his arms.

Her eyes close, she rests against his chest.

"Why…do you humor your brother??"

He chuckles in her ear.

"We all need something to keep us amused…do we not??"

FOUR.

A grip. A strong grip.

Her eyes fluttered closed, she was shaking.

The sword, his sword, was only a five inches away from her.

"Sakura…"

She trembled.

'Sakura…you broke your promise…"

"Kisame…?"

He bent forward. 'Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened.

They stared.

He closed in on her, lips gently kissing the bruises all over her skin.

Her eyes closed and she leaned toward him, trusting him.

Again.

FIVE.

The way he held her captive, a smirk flickering on and off his face, drove her insane.

When he flicked his tongue out to lick away the blood on her arms, she could not help but stare at his pierced tongue.

It hypnotized her.

She began to feel dizzy as he licked his way up her arm. His tongue left her arm and was suddenly on her lips, his whole mouth joining it a second later.

After kissing her senseless, he removed his mouth and smirked at her.

"You're refreshing. Like a drop of crystal water after being thirsty for so long," He whispered, lips descending on hers once more.

She had forgotten when she gave into him, not putting up a fight anymore.

He became that crystal water for her.

* * *

**It is rather short, I like making short Akatsuki drabbles...their so much fun...**

**I really don't write The Akatsuki, even though I love them...odd, isn't it?**

**So this was...er, new, for me.**

**Yeah...I got a little practice while writing _38 Blossoms_ but I guess I need more Akatsuki-writing practice...**

**Meh, whatever.**

**Please review but NO FLAMES do i make myself clear? good i'm glad.**

**yup, okay, ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


End file.
